


This Ain't Hide and Seek

by stark_nakedness



Series: Synthetic Maneuvers [1]
Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is So Done, Bones is too old for this, Dorian is a Good Friend, Gen, John Can't Runaway, Poor Bones, Poor Dorian, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: John Grimm has had to live many lives. He's currently hurtling through space with a reckless Captian and an aggravating Vulcan. It's nothing he can't handle. After all, he's fought monsters and endured loss for hundreds of years. When the past comes calling in the form of an android he had to leave behind, things get complicated. Leonard had no idea his life was a game of hide and go seek, until it is.





	This Ain't Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble that I wrote up. Whether or not I go forward with it, I'm not sure. However, I felt like posting and this made the cut. Thanks and enjoy!

“Chapel, where the hell is the new recruits?” McCoy barked out harshly.

The doctor’s gaze was riveted on his padd. Focused on numbers and schematics concerning a patient from engineering. Pipes bursting were never something to trifle with. The man would survive, albeit with a few cosmetic casualties. A miracle, if that. The relief he felt at the diagnosis did nothing to appease his mounting irritation though.

Starfleet had approved his request for an increase in medical personnel. John had no trouble handling the load, but McCoy was only supposed to be one man. A Doctor who's hours were filled with keeping the Captain from choking to death and maintaining order in the med bay. _Human_. People were beginning to question his schedule and physique. One did not maintain twenty hour shifts and still look fit as a horse. He needed to back off - play the part of a disgruntled doctor giving in to nature's demands. No matter how much he disliked the notion.

“Should be here any minute Leonard. They still have fifteen minutes before their starting shift though. Could be a valid reason for their current absence.” Chapel. Always the voice of reason in his ear. He’d have already lost his head if it weren't for her.

McCoy grunted in dismissal. “I could be bleeding out right now. Internal hemorrhaging by photon blast. I'd be dead before they ever had the chance to step foot on this blasted tin can.”

“I highly doubt that’d be the case. Such field work outside of this ship is reserved for soldiers not surgeons. Therefore concern over their mortality would surpass your own.”  

The breath in his lungs froze as the voice reached his ears. His eyes widened in shock - the faint creak of his padd the only sound as it strained under his grip. Chapel mistook his expression for surprise - the smirk on her face conveying amusement. His gut clenched.

Dear god…

“Good morning _Doctor_.”

The familiar inflection of _that_ voice. His body felt numb. His mind going into overdrive. Leonard ground his teeth together as an unidentifiable ache seared through his chest.

_“It is said that the more flaws you have, the more human you are.”_

It couldn't be.

_“Have I told you how very human you are?”_

After all those years.

“ _I_ _just kept thinking...”_

Faking his death. Burning his identity.

_“I really hope there's someone there to wake me up again.”_

Leaving everything - _everyone_ \- behind.

 _“Then you woke me up. It was_ you _.”_

Moving on. A whole new life. Identity.

_“You were that person for me, John._

The damn droid never could make life easy.

A single exhale acted as a kickstarter to his lungs. Squeezing his eyes shut, he scowled to himself. _Damn_ him. Damn _it all_ . Lifting his head, Leonard turned to face that voice. The sharp eyes and high cheekbones. The little smirk that hinted at something so _human_.

Molton brown clashed with storm gray. Gazes locked in a silent battle of questions and accusations. Leonard couldn't stand the silence. It hurt. Hurt like never before; _too_ much. Goddammit. Too much and not enough.

A sharp inhale of breath - followed by a quick look down - gaze catching on a fresh name tag. “Mornin’ Doctor M’Benga.”

A sharp smile greeted him. McCoy swore he saw a flicker of blue shimmer across the other man's temple as he took in the accent. His amusement a visible glitter rippling across the other's eyes. Leonard could feel Dorian laughing at him. No anger. No hatred. It threw John off balance.

“Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Dorian.”

Fuck.

Irritation licked across John's mind. This smartass had found him. After everything he'd done to keep his identity safe. To keep _everyone_  else safe. The synthetic just had to make a game of hide and go seek out of John's life.  

As if reading Leonard's mind, Dorian gave him a small tilt of his head. "I apologize for the delay in arrival doctor. Space is a far different scenery from earth. It took some time, but I finally found what I was looking for." 

John was so fucked.


End file.
